


I love you more!

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [45]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, Silly, Tickle Fights, playful, tickle attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max and Chloe have a playful argument about who loves whom more.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1209360
Comments: 13
Kudos: 14





	I love you more!

**Author's Note:**

> All comments that I received on the chapter [Closeness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015459/chapters/54089680) of the story [Hugs and cuddling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015459/chapters/45157588) made me very happy and have inspired me to do this! Thank you very much [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC), [Sanction (aratron)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aratron/pseuds/Sanction) and [LanelLabatDubelais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/pseuds/LanelLabatDubelais)!

**Max**: I love you!  
**Chloe**: I love you more!  
**Max**: No way ... I love you more!  
**Chloe**: I love you so much I would kill for you!  
**Max**: Cute ... I love you so much I would destroy an entire town for you ... it's canon!  
**Chloe**: What?  
**Max**: Um ... what I mean is that my love for you is bigger than space and time!  
**Chloe**: Max I'm warning you ... I'm not going to accept that you think I love you less than you love me!  
**Max**: Well, you better learn to accept this because that's how it is!  
**Chloe**: Okay that's enough ... tickle attack!  


Chloe tickles Max and soon the two women are on the floor.  
**Max**: Haha please ... stop ... haha ...  
**Chloe**: Do you give in and accept that I love you more?  
**Max**: Haha no ... I love you more ... haha ...  
  
Chloe continues to tickle Max until the brunette suddenly goes limp.  
**Chloe**: Max? Max!  
Max pretends to be passed out only for a very short moment ... but it is enough to seriously scare Chloe.  
**Max**: Haha, I fooled you!  
**Chloe**: Max, never do that again! You've scared me endless!  


**Max**: I am sorry! How can I make it up to you? * sucks Chloe's finger seductively *  


**Chloe**: Um ... shit Max ... you want to lick me?  
**Max**: Yes, please!!!  



End file.
